The present invention relates to a traction control system having a braking intervention for motor vehicles as well as a corresponding method.
The driving safety of a vehicle may be improved significantly by anti-spin control (a traction control system) (TCS) in critical situations, e.g., when driving onto or accelerating on a slick road surface. This system essentially has the function of relieving the driver in critical situations and ensuring the stability and steerability of the vehicle during acceleration.
On a road surface having different adhesive friction values between the right and left sides of the vehicle (xcexc-split), the wheel which begins to slip first (the low-xcexc wheel) is braked by the braking intervention on exceeding a predetermined slippage threshold and, if necessary, the engine torque is reduced to improve traction. The braking torque exerted by the brake on the slipping wheel is transmitted via the differential gear to the other wheel which is not yet spinning (high-xcexc wheel). This locking torque may in turn result in slippage of the wheel which had not previously been spinning, resulting in a loss of stability and in particular of the lateral guidance force of the vehicle, potentially resulting in critical situations.
Especially when starting from rest and accelerating on a slope, much lower locking torques than on a planar surface may result in spinning of the wheel which still had traction, because the contact forces of the front wheels are lower than they would be on a plane (this is true of vehicles having front-wheel drive). Therefore a vehicle driving up or down a hill may enter a critical driving situation much more quickly. In the case of vehicles with rear wheel drive, however, more torque may be transmitted because of the higher contact forces on the rear wheels than in a plane. This is not being taken into account adequately at the present time.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to improve upon a traction control system, in particular for starting from rest and accelerating on an incline.
A main idea of the present invention is to adjust the slippage threshold of the wheel slipping first (low-xcexc wheel) as a function of the slope when driving uphill on a road surface having different adhesive friction values between the right and left sides of the road (vehicle) (xcexc-split). According to the present invention, the slippage threshold of the low-xcexc wheel on a vehicle having front-wheel drive is increased with an increase in slope. In this way, in the case of a vehicle having front-wheel drive, a locking torque is exerted on the wheel which still has traction (high-xcexc wheel) only at a later point in time. The driver thus has more time to respond to the situation and let up on the accelerator, for example. In addition, there may also be automatic engine torque reduction, if necessary.
In the case of a vehicle having rear-wheel drive, however, the slippage threshold is decreased with an increase in slope. In this way, more drive torque may be transmitted to the high-xcexc wheel which still has traction at an earlier point in time, and the acceleration desired by the driver may be implemented if the drive torque is transmissible to the road surface.
The slope information required by the TCS system to alter the slippage thresholds may be obtained, for example, from a suitable sensor, e.g., an inclination sensor or an acceleration sensor. The road surface slope may optionally also be estimated on the basis of brake pressure values.
The new slippage threshold to be set and/or the change in slippage may be determined, for example, on the basis of characteristic curves or tables stored in the traction control system.
The slippage thresholds may be changed according to the following equation, for example:
front-wheel drive vehicles: lambda:=lambda0+lambdaoffset;
rear-wheel drive vehicles: lambda:=lambda0xe2x88x92lambdaoffset.
lambda0 here is a slippage threshold in the plane and lambdaoffset is a slope-dependent factor by which the initial value is increased or reduced. The lambdaoffset factor is a function of the slope.
As can be seen from the mathematical relationship given above, the slippage threshold in a front-wheel drive vehicle is increased by adding the lambdaoffset factor, and in a rear-wheel drive vehicle it is reduced by subtracting this factor.
In another embodiment according to the present invention, the pressure buildup gradient with which the brake pressure on the regulated low-xcexc wheel increases is also altered as a function of the slope. The pressure buildup gradient here is preferably reduced with an increase in slope in front-wheel drive vehicles and increased with an increase in slope in rear-wheel drive vehicles.
In the case of a front-wheel drive vehicle, the spin tendency of the high-xcexc wheel is significantly reduced by the slower pressure buildup, so the vehicle remains stable.
In the case of a rear-wheel drive vehicle, however, more torque is transmitted to the high-xcexc wheel due to the faster buildup of pressure in order to accelerate the vehicle in accordance with the driver""s intent.
The buildup of brake pressure is usually accomplished by a pulse signal having pulses of a predefined length and predetermined pulse pause. The change in the pressure buildup gradient therefore takes place through a change in pulse length and/or pulse pause. In the case of continuous systems, the change in the pressure buildup gradient is accomplished by appropriate opening of a valve.
Pulse period P and/or pressure buildup gradient P_degree may be altered according to the following procedure when there is an increase in slope, for example:
1. pulse/pause-controlled systems:
front-wheel drive vehicles:
P=P0xe2x88x92Poffset 
rear-wheel drive vehicles
P=P0+Poffset 
2. for continuously operating systems:
front-wheel drive vehicles:
P_degree=P_degreexe2x88x92P_degreeoffset 
rear-wheel drive vehicles:
P_degree=P_degree0+P_degreeoffset 
As this shows, pulse period P is reduced or increased in pulse/pause-controlled systems, and in continuously operating systems pressure buildup gradient P_degree is reduced and/or increased directly. Change factors Poffset and P_degreeoffset are each a function of slope.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the slippage threshold or the pressure buildup gradient is changed as a function of slope on the basis of characteristic curves and/or tables or by calculation. The change may take place essentially continuously or according to predetermined slope thresholds. In the latter case, the slope threshold is switched to a new value, e.g., when a predetermined slope is exceeded, and is switched back to the initial value for the plane when it falls below the predetermined slope.
The slippage threshold is preferably increased to values above 15 km/h, in particular above 20 km/h with a 10% slope in the case of a front-wheel drive vehicle. In the case of a rear-wheel drive vehicle, the slippage threshold of the low-xcexc wheel is reduced, e.g., to values below 10 km/h, and preferably to values below 5 km/h.
The slippage threshold of the low-xcexc wheel is preferably altered independently of that of the high-xcexc wheel.